New Year's Eve
by redrose24
Summary: While at a glamorous, high profile New Year's Eve party, Tony and Jeannie can't resist sneaking off for a few moments alone. Romance/Fluff


Hi all! So this is just a fun little idea I've had for a while. Maybe this seems a bit out of character, but hey, that's the beauty of fanfiction. Enjoy!

"Your wife is very charming Lieutenant Colonel Nelson," General Smith remarked to him. "And lovely."

Tony turned to see Jeannie standing a few feet away from them, chatting with the general's wife. He smiled, turning back to his superior.

"Thank you, sir. She is quite wonderful. One in million, really," He said, the irony of that statement not lost on him.

It was New Year's Eve, the year 1971 less than an hour away. Tony, Jeannie, and several other NASA officers and their significant others had been invited to the Governor's own party at his residence. It was undoubtedly the biggest event Tony had taken Jeannie to since they got married, with many military officers and politicians in attendance.

"That's great to hear son," General Smith commented. "In our line of work it can be very stressful, and especially with Vietnam going on right now – we never know when an exceptional pilot such as yourself might be needed over there. My point is," He nodded to Jeannie. "You're a very lucky man to have a wife like that behind you. Congratulations, son."

Tony grinned, clinking his glass to the general's, who'd risen it to Tony.

"Thank you, sir. I'm blessed indeed."

He looked at Jeannie again. Lord, she looked beautiful tonight. She wore a figure hugging, one shouldered gown. It was gold and shimmering. She wore long white evening gloves and her hair was down and long. She was surely a goddess among mortals tonight, Tony thought. And she was his.

He had to go to her.

Jeannie jumped slightly in surprise when she felt Anthony come up behind her, kissing her cheek. She beamed at her husband, looking most handsome in his dress uniform.

General Smith's wife laughed with glee.

"What a handsome couple you two are! You were right Jeannie – Lieutenant Colonel Nelson is a romantic!"

Tony smiled down at Jeannie.

"Well, when you have a girl as beautiful and wonderful as mine it comes pretty easy I'd say."

"Oh, bless you two," Mrs. Smith put her hand over her heart. "Now, if you two will excuse me I must get some more of this delicious champagne."

"Oh, Anthony, what a kind woman Mrs. Smith is," Jeannie remarked as the older woman walked away. "It's just too bad her and General Smith are all the way in Houston."

Tony heard what his wife said, but didn't have a response. All he wanted to do was kiss her. So he did. He didn't care that they were at a party.

"Come on," Tony took her hand and started to lead her out of the ballroom.

"Anthony, where are we going?" Jeannie was clearly confused, but couldn't help but giggle.

Soon, they were out in the main hallway. It was completely empty.

Jeannie was even more perplexed now. Her master appeared to be searching for something.

"Master, why are you looking in the coat closet?" She whispered.

"I think this should work," Tony scanned the hallway again. Once he was sure no one else was around, he pulled Jeannie into the closet with him and shut the door.

Jeannie was about to say something else, but was silenced by her husbands lips.

Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Jeannie, with her arms going around his neck when she surrendered to his kiss. Moving his lips against hers, he brought his hand up to her hair.

"I just wanted you to myself for a little while," Tony said, his forehead resting against hers.

"I like that," Jeannie grinned.

Tony smiled back in the dim light of the closet. His lips then moved to her neck, devouring the skin there. He nearly melted hearing Jeannie's sigh.

"Oh, master."

Tony chuckled against her hair.

"What?" Jeannie pulled back, Tony able to make out her oh so recognizable pout.

"Just you," His fingers caressing her cheek, her lips. "Still calling me master after all this time being married."

"It is habit I suppose," Jeannie shrugged, her body pressed against Tony's. "You are my husband, but you freed me from my bottle all those years ago. So you are my master," She kissed him. "I just instantly saw how wonderful and handsome you were so I loved you right away. No genie in history has ever had a more wonderful master."

Tony just smiled.

"I love you, Jeannie," He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She smiled, and reached up to kiss him, her hands going to his neck.

Roger furrowed his brow. Suddenly he realized that he hadn't seen Tony and Jeannie for a while. He looked around. They were definitely gone.

"What is it Roger?" Ava, his date, asked.

At that moment, he saw Tony and Jeannie walk in. Now he was very suspicious – his best friends were trying to keep straight faces – and were failing miserably.

He could only shake his head. _Tony you sly dog._

"You're turning into the married version of Roger Healey," He said a moment later into his friends ear so only he could hear.

"Well," Tony straightened his tie slightly. "Unlike you buddy, this version of Roger Healey doesn't kiss and tell." He clapped his friend on the shoulder before rejoining Jeannie as the 60 second countdown to midnight began.

Tony would have surely found the speechless look on Roger's face priceless.


End file.
